Hamtaro the Matchmaker
by Matt-DarkRuler
Summary: Oh Hamtaro,how do you get into these things?


Heres some info about the HamHams :  
  
Hamtaro-(Male)He's the cute and cuddly pet Hamster of 5th grader Laura. Eager to be her secret helper, his courage and adventurous spirit make him the inspirational hero of all the other hamsters.  
  
Bijou-(Female)A recent resident of France, the elegant Bijou enjoys her friends, ribbons and jewels. With her refined and delicate nature, she is the Ham-Ham sweetheart. Her owner is Maria and has an almost cncealed crush on Hamtaro.  
  
Boss-(Male)Gruff on the outside, but sweet on the inside, this bachelor field hamster wants to be in charge. His name, Boss, may reflect what he wants to be, but he'd give his own helmet and shovel to a Ham-Ham in need. Unfortunately,he has no owner.  
  
Oxnard-(Male)Oxnard is a timid and loyal hamster who is always hungry. He keeps a sunflower seed with him at all times to assure him that his next meal is not too far away.His Owner is Kana.   
  
Dexter-(Male)A dapper dandy, this well-mannered, gentleman hamster is always smartly dressed and ready to help. His owner is,unsurprisingly,an eyeglass store owner.  
  
Howdy-(Male)He is a tidy, hard-working wise-cracker, who has an innate gift for financial matters. Never without his shop-apron, he can spruce up a room in minutes and not miss a chance to amuse others with one-liners along the way. Howdy lives in a convenience store.   
  
Pashmina-(Female)Responsible and dependable, Pashmina loves her precious Penelope, her Ham-Ham friends and anything that matches her favorite pink scarf that she always wears. Her owner is June and is offen bothered for attention from Dexter and Howdy,who both have an obvious crush on her.  
  
Penelope-(Female)The youngest hamster, Penelope learns about the world through the other Ham-Hams who see her as a little sister and want to protect her. She has an extra special friend though, her favorite Ham, Pashmina. The only word Penelope can say is "Ookyoo!" and her owner is Kylie.  
  
Snoozer-(Male) Even though he's almost always sleeping, Snoozer is still the idea "Ham of few words." He occasionally wakes up to provide practical advice to the Hamsters when needed.   
  
Maxwell-(Male)A book-smart hamster of higher learning. The Ham-Hams go to Maxwell for knowledge of the world around them. His owner is the bookstore's eldest son. He has a not-so-obvious Crush on Stan's Sister,Sandy.  
  
Stan-(Male)The dedicated twin brother of Sandy, Stan fancies himself a Casanova hamster with his maracas and Latin rhythms. When he's not working out at the gym or trying to be Mr. Popularity, he can usually be found flirting with all the girl hamsters.His owner,Noel,has a Crush on Hillary,Sandy's owner.  
  
Sandy-(Female)Sandy, with her "valley-girl" ways is social and athletic. She keeps the Ham-Hams on their toes with her sporty style all the while keeping a close eye on her flirtatious twin brother, Stan. Her owner is Hillary and she has a,like,totally big crush on Maxwell.  
  
Cappy-(Male)Shy and hesitant, he is always looking for something new to put on his head. He's willing to try all sorts of things, but standard saucepans are his cap-of-choice. Kip and Sue are his owners.  
  
Panda-(Male)He is creative, sweet and enterprising and is willing to pitch in on a project. A builder and craftsman, he keeps busy drafting plans for many things and dreams of someday being a carpenter. His owner is Mimi.  
  
Jingle-(Male)The Ham-poet and lone guitar-playing wanderer. Jingle comes along to offer off-beat songs of wisdom to help the Ham-Hams find their way. He has no owner.  
  
  
  
Hamtaro Sat patiently in his carrier,Waiting for Laura to leave for the mall.When Laura Noticed the patient hampster staring at her,she giggled and explained what was happening.  
  
"Today Kana invited me to Go to the mall! We are going to have so much fun! Stay out of trouble Hamtaro."She added after she ran out.  
  
"Yeah Right!" Hamtaro thought to himself. "Well! Time to go! "   
Hamtaro did a series of things now.He opened his Carrier,Raced behind the Dresser,climbed through a hole,ran on the roof,slid down a drainpipe,Landed on Brandy(The family dog. Brandy : YAWN),and began running towards the HamHam Clubhouse, making a Badabada sound as he ran.  
  
  
"WHOA!" Hamtaro Yelped as a pink ribnbon flew from the bushes,ensnaring Hamtaro's Tail. He flew backwards and landed at the feet of...Sandy.   
  
"Sandy? Whats Wrong?"He asked the VERY nervous HamHam.  
  
  
"Well,like,um,Oh heck. HAMTARO I WANT YOU TELL MAXWELL TO MEET ME ON ACORN MOUNTAIN FOR LUNCH!"She screamed at him.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because your trustworthy and you are one of the only people who knows I like him..."She blushed a little.  
Hamtaro Though it ovber very carefully,finally,but not willingly,accepted.  
  
Running as fast as he could,he arrived at the clubhouse,Sandy heading towards Acorn Mountain.  
"Where's Maxwell? I need to tell him something!"He announced when he burst in.  
  
"We do not know,'Amtaro.We 'ave not seen him." Bijou stated as Jingle Entered, holding a book.  
  
" I did not find my pillow under a willow,so with my pillow minus the willow I will gaze at the sky."  
  
"GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK!"  
"Huh?"Maxwell had burst through the door,and he dived at Jingle.  
  
"Whoa Mexwall,Relax. You can have my pillow."  
"My name is MAXWELL. Oh,Thanks!"Maxwell thanked Jingle as Hamtaro walked up casually.  
  
"Um,Maxwell?"  
  
"Yes Hamtaro?"  
  
"How do I get into this stuff..?"He thought. " Sandy wants to meet you at Acorn Mounatin. Bring me some Acorns Back!"  
  
Maxwell was stunned at the words,but only for a second.He shook his head and said.  
"Ok! I'll be there! Tell everybody Im sic....."He didn't finish as he ran out.  
  
"I hope he Remembers my Acorns..."  
  
A/N OK! How Was That? I liked it! It was a result of being bored on a Sunday! 


End file.
